Heart failure affects approximately five million Americans, and more than 550,000 new patients are diagnosed with the condition each year. Current drug therapy for heart failure is primarily directed to angiotensin-converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors, which are vasodilators that cause blood vessels to expand, lowering blood pressure and reducing the heart's workload. While the percent reduction in mortality has been significant, the actual reduction in mortality with ACE inhibitors has averaged only 3%-4%, and there are several potential side effects. Additional limitations are associated with other options for preventing or treating heart failure. For example, heart transplantation is clearly more expensive and invasive than drug treatment, and it is further limited by the availability of donor hearts. Use of mechanical devices, such as biventricular pacemakers, are similarly invasive and expensive. Thus, there has been a need for new therapies given the deficiencies in current therapies.
One promising new therapy involves administration of neuregulin (hereinafter referred to as “NRG”) to a patient suffering from, or at risk of developing, heart failure. NRGs comprise a family of structurally related growth and differentiation factors that include NRG1, NRG2, NRG3 and NRG4 and isoforms thereof. For example, over 15 distinct isoforms of NRG1 have been identified and divided into two large groups, known as α- and β-types, on the basis of differences in the sequence of their essential epidermal growth factor (EGF)-like domains. It has been shown that the EGF-like domains of NRG1, ranging in size from 50 to 64-amino acids, are sufficient to bind to and activate these receptors. Previous studies have shown that neuregulin-1β (NRG-1β) can bind directly to ErbB3 and ErbB4 with high affinity.
Recent studies highlight the roles of NRG-1β, ErbB2 and ErbB4 in the cardiovascular development as well as in the maintenance of adult normal heart function. NRG-1β has been shown to enhance sarcomere organization in adult cardiomyocytes. The short-term administration of a recombinant NRG-1β EGF-like domain significantly improves or protects against deterioration in myocardial performance in three distinct animal models of heart failure. More importantly. NRG-1β significantly prolongs survival of animals experiencing heart failure. These effects make NRG-1β promising as a broad spectrum therapeutic or lead compound for heart failure due to a variety of common diseases.
However, there is a need for additional methods of affecting neuregulin signal transduction and/or activation of downstream neuregulin signaling targets which can be used in a clinical setting for the prevention, treatment or delay of heart failure and/or cardiac hypertrophy.